fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Christa Moxley
Christa Sullivan, best known by her ring name Christa Moxley, is an American professional wrestler. She is currently signed to Global Pride Wrestling (GPW) on the Winter brand, Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the Ignition brand, and SPARK Women's Wrestling. Before making her debut in the major companies, Moxley was known for her work in the independent circuit where she became one of the most hardcore female wrestlers. Her gimmick is adopted from and paid tribute to WWE Superstar Dean Ambrose's independent circuit persona, Jon Moxley. Background * Series: OC * Species: Human * Age: 25 * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 125 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) GPW, ACW, SPARK (Formerly) FTW * Debut: March 2012 (Independent circuit); June 2015 (FWM) * Billed from: Las Vegas, Nevada * Allies: Remi Bordeaux (best friend), Johnny Alvarez (boyfriend), Hannibal Ambrose (surrogate brother), Officer Aelita Schaeffer, Nathan Blair, Ryūko Matoi, Deadpool (uncertain), Sasha Slasher (somewhat), Lucy Araya * Rivals: Paine, Ronda Rousey, Shriek, Tira, NeNe Tendo, Sarah N. Koto * Twitter: @FemaleMoxViolence Appearance Early life Professional Wrestling Career Independent circuit (2012–2015) During her years in the indies, Christa was in two companies; Midwest Wrestling Alliance (MWA) and a second one who's name is currently unknown. She was in MWA for eight months before leaving the company on bad terms for them not giving her respect and the opportunity to fight. The second company was much better for her as she was free to do what she wanted to do. She took her matches to the limit to the point of extreme almost-Deathmatch hardcore and had two runs with the Women's title. Also in that company she was given promo freedom, where she could say whatever she wanted. Again inspired by Jon Moxley, some of her promos involved her insane crazy personality and were at times disturbing. One promo in fact was so disturbing and risque that she almost got fired due to dozens of parents calling in to complain about it. One fact saved her job though; the show was TV-14 and parents who let their children watch it had to expect this kind of stuff. Christa was off the hook and she made a promo about it the following week, saying "Parents, the show is TV-14, not PG, not G! If you're letting your kids watch this, you should expect the promos like I do and you should expect the blood and gore we have!" Christa left the company respectively in early 2015 when she heard news about the FWM Draft. Full Throttle Wrestling (2015–2017) Since being hired into Full Throttle Wrestling (FTW), Christa has been in a rivalry with Paine and has just recently sided with Sinon, (Older) Aelita Schaeffer, and just recently Ryūko Matoi to face off against Paine's team The Sisterhood, which features Ronda Rousey, Shriek, and Tira. Global Pride Wrestling (2015–present) On the debut episode of Global Pride Wrestling (GPW), Christa teamed up with Remi Bourdeaux, Sarah N. Koto, and Ryo Hazuki to take on NeNe Tendo, CeCe Saeg, Luigi, and Princess Daisy. Christa's team lost in a losing effort. About the next month later, Christa started an intense rivalry with Sarah N. Koto. Apex Caliber Wrestling Various Feuds (2013–present) SPARK Women's Wrestling (2017–present) Personality Inside the ring, Christa has an insane and ruthless personality. She isn't afraid to take bumps at all and doesn't mind if she gets scratches and bleeds. Outside the ring, she can be silly and fun, but she can also be very perverted. Depending on the day, she may or may not have limitations to her perverted ways. She also has super rare times where she can act flirty and seductive. Christa is not really good with teaming up, but lately she's been doing her best to get out of her comfort zone. Personal Life When not in the ring, Christa is mostly seen around the FWM either hanging out with her friend Remi, working out at the gym, or learning how to use her Kamui. It is hinted that she may be developing feelings for Johnny Alvarez, but she constantly denies it. It is also heavily hinted that while she is inspired by Dean Ambrose, she may have a celebrity crush on him as well, but she constantly denies that too. She also acts as a surrogate sister to Hannibal Ambrose. After a drunken one night stand, Christa finally confessed her true feelings of affection for Johnny and the two decided to give dating a shot. In Wrestling Christa is a really fast-paced and hardcore fighter and that's the style she prefers. If she has an opportunity to use a weapon, she'll damn sure to use it. Finishing moves * Moxicity ''(Spinning Side Slam) – adopted from Dean Ambrose; used as a signature move in ACW * ''One Hitter (Vertical Suplex DDT) – adopted from Dean Ambrose * Splitting Deeds ''(Headlock Driver into a split-legged pin) * ''Swollen Blister ''(Gory Neckbreaker (FTW/GPW/SPARK) or a Gory Bomb (ACW)) Signature moves * Arm trap Cross-legged STF * Chickenwing Facebuster * Corner Forearm Smash followed by a Running Bulldog * Crossface Chickenwing * Diving Elbow Drop to a standing opponent and/or to the outside of the ring * Double Leg Takedown followed by multiple punches * Front Missile Dropkick * Fujiwara Armbar * Knee Strike to the midsection, as a counter to an oncoming opponent * ''Lunatic Lariat (Pendulum Lariat or a Rebound Clothesline to an opponent outside the ring, preceded by sweeping off from the apron) – adopted from Dean Ambrose * Midnight Special (Double Chickenwing Double Knee Gutbuster) – adopted from Hannibal Ambrose * Multiple Suplex variations ** Double Underhook Super ** Money Clip (Vertical Powerbomb) – adopted from Dean Ambrose ** Rolling Release ** Super * Piledriver * Running Crossbody followed by multiple punches * Running Front Dropkick to an opponent against the ropes * Running Knee Lift, sometimes followed by a Lariat * Snap Elbow Drop * Spit It Out ''(Snap DDT (FTW/GPW/SPARK) or a Snap Double Underhook DDT (ACW)) * Suicide Dive * Swinging Backbreaker * Tornado DDT Nicknames * '"Female Mox"' * '"The Green Haired Lunatic"' Entrance themes * "Meaning of Life" by Disturbed (Independent circuit; 2012 – 2015) * '"The Blister Exists"' by Slipknot (FTW; 2015 – 2017 / SPARK; 2017 – present) * '"My Plague"' by Slipknot (GPW; 2015 – present) * '"Mz. Hyde"' by Halestorm (ACW; August 2, 2013 – present) Championships and Accomplishments 'Apex Caliber Wrestling' '''Global Pride Wrestling' SPARK Women's Wrestling Trivia * This Christa has an AU WWE (formerly TNA) counterpart created by her author RockingPurpleSarah. * Christa has four tattoos: skull on her right shoulder, burning heart with "Love Burns" written underneath it on her lower back, a set of flowers going down the left side of her body, and a skull on top of a green flower on her left forearm. She also has multiple piercings: two snakebites, ears pierced four times, side of her nose, her belly button, and her tongue. * Christa wasn't originally supposed to be an Ambrose/Moxley inspired character, but after her author watched some Moxley promos and matches, she had to do it. Category:Wrestling Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers Category:GPW Wrestlers